Questionable Future
by Destroyer of Peace
Summary: Shino Okomura, a double life living young man in his first year of training to be a Guild member but also must navigate his mundane life to achieve his life long wish. Rated M for many reasons.


Tokyo's Shinjuku-ku district is bustling with crowds minding their own business, others were laughing at hubs and kiosks across the district but something lingered over the district like a storm. Unseen to the naked eye a figure jumped from light pole to telephone wires and to the poles themselves. Down on the street level three people ran down the side walks quickly navigating through the people watching the figure run. The first and fastest of the trio loosened his tie and his student's jacket so it would free flow. The young man's blood red eyes watched the target catching an occasional black strand of hair flicker about. He noticed a glimmer and side stepped to dodge a shard of ice and continued his pursuit. Out of his white button up a small butterbur leaf appeared and a green haired Phantom popped her head out, "Hey that was very rude of you to do to Master Okamura!"

"Koropokur these people can't see you but they can still feel your attacks if they hit you, block any projectiles," Okamura called out as he reached into his jacket pocket and drew a Berretta before squeezing off four rounds then saw a crystal flying at him. Having faith in his Spirit he continued and smiled as a shadow appeared around him. A massive Butterbur leaf finished growing from his pocket and it suddenly shrunk. "Barbetta stun only Hayato still needs to achieve his second spirit so we need to capture!"

"Right," a voice in the back of his mind said. Mr. Okamura spotted a few members of his school and he quickly lowered his arm as they couldn't see the gun but they could see him. As he ducked between the group a young woman in a track suit charged past him and she threw a punch sending a gust of air to force the figure down an alley. Her dark green hair and yellow eyes trailed the figure and quickly turned. Okamura appreciated her skill and agility as she took the turn quickly. Her form was small and he normally made fun of her because of it but not now, now was a drill they practiced for a while and completed twice.

"Hayato Alley," Okamura called out and his friend wearing the same school uniform pushed up his glasses and took the closest alley to cut off the figure. Okamura turned to look at a woman standing in a rather revealing 'ninja' uniform. "Kaede cut it off."

The figure disappeared and Okamura turned into the alley and began to run in. As he ran down the alley his saw his friend's red with a black stripe tracksuit turn left towards Hayato meaning Kaede was laying in wait. The young man turned the corner and he saw Kaede toss her Kuni at the figure tearing off it's cloak revealing a young almost child like form with white hair. The girl threw a punch at the Spirit shooting off a gust of wind blowing the Spirit back.

"Tsubaki now," Okamura called out and he saw his friend drop down and trip the spirit and he shot it three times before slowing down hearing the spirit grunt. He turned to see his black haired friend begin to create a glyph and then fired it at the spirit. Okamura rightened up and he felt Koropokur bounce on his shoulder. "Koropokur that hurts."

"I know but Master Kobayashi now has his second spirit and we can now go into the final exams with you and Madam Fukui," Koropokur laughed as she jumped over to Hayato's shoulder.

"Sir need I remind you three that you have a test tomorrow," Kaede picked up her tools looking at them.

"Oh shit that is right I have to be meeting Kasumi for Martial art's class," Tsubaki said straightening up and took off. "I will meet up with you two before school!"

"I need to get to the safe house and seal the contract with this new spirit," Hayato poked at his glasses having a gleam disappear and show his serious brown eyes. "Apologies in advance."

"Sure no problem," Okamura let the gun go and it appeared into a blonde haired woman. "Barbetta you did good but you can pull back the yield for stun attacks."

"Or Shino," Hayato started to walk down the alley waving at him. "You can pull back on your energy."

"He is right," Kaede tightened her hair and looked at the deep incisions on the concrete. "You are having my dull blades actually damage the environment, if I hit that Spirit with one of them it would have damaged her."

Shino sighed and he scratched the back of his head, "Man what a drag. Alright I will lower it." Shino closed his eyes and sighed. "Man dad would be trying to strangle me because I can't get my spirit energy under control."

"Yeah but both your father and I could use our Spirit energy as physical weapons as well," a female voice teased Shino from behind. He turned his head and looked at his mother with a face of annoyance. Her busty figure and short dress made him turn his head away from her. He got his dark read eyes from her but not her blonde hair. "Well I am please to say that Hayato made it just in time because entries for the finals are ending in an hour. Also good call on the protection of the civillians, that isn't something the Guild teaches you."

"Actually it is our duty to protect them no matter the cost," Shino said putting his hands behind his head and started to walk away. "I just though on my feet and made a quick judgment call, no big deal so write that down for your clipbook.

Shino walked down the busy streets occasionally stopping to watch his school friends with envy wondering how life could have been if he didn't show the aptitude to become a Guild member. He grunted and shoved his hands into his pocket noticing the sun going down and soon the street lamps began to come on from the darkness. Shino stopped and he looked at a reflection of his skinny form. He was rather handsome with his mother's looks and his dad's build but also a bit of his grandfather's authority in his posture but it was all covered by his bored expression.

Shino grunted as he felt a sudden warmth in his coat, more specifically a box. He grunted as he pulled it out and then opened it to look at the five stones inside of it. he saw the green one was missing and he had never felt the heat of the stones. He touched the missing portion and he blinked after a green light appeared in a crack in a wall. Shino reached for it and a voice echoed in his mind, "My my my a guild member and so young too."

"Who are you," Shino opened up his hand and he started to draw a glyph in the air behind him. The glyph was the start of a contract and if he was right about the spirit he would need soul chains to slow it down long enough for him to seal the contract. Shino's eyes went to the box in his free hand and to his shock the stones were gone and a laugh echoed in his head. "Where are you?"

"Don't be afraid I am not here to hurt you," a voice called out from behind him and he dropped the box. a soft hand gently grabbed onto his wrist and he looked over his shoulder to see a pink haired woman lean in and kiss him. Shino's eyes went wide and the woman withdrew. "You found my seal stones and brought me out of that wretched realm, and look at you, just my type."

Shino scooted back and escaped her grasp before he tossed one end of a soul chain at her. The chain wrapped around her waist and she giggled, "Mmm I like it rough."

Shino dove at the woman and he put the glyph on her sternum making the pink haired woman squeal. Shino's mind flashed with images of the woman's past and her feelings. He grunted as he fell of his knee and a singular name came to thought, "Lilith?"

"That's my name sweetie," Lilith leaned in closer again and smiled. "And If I knew you liked touching my breasts I would have started it off tiwht that then instead of kissing you.

Shino's eyes looked directly at his hand as iff their was a dotted line leading to his hand on Lilith's right breast. Shino's face soon turned blood red and sweat bullets flew down his face and he yanked his hand off, "I am sorry!"

"No no it is fine," Lilith smiled as she wrapped her arms around Shino's face and laughed. "Looks like I am yours now until we end the contract!"

"Can't breath," Shino grunted.


End file.
